Strings, Knots, and Laces
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: "If one of us ever goes missing, the other promises to never stop looking till we find them, right?" The promise was supposed to be just for their own sake. It wasn't ever supposed to actually come to anything. [Rated T just in case for violence only. Marichat, tiny Ladyrien, Ladynoir, and Adrienette. Also slight Nathaniel x Marinette and DJWifi.]
1. Promises

**Chapter One - Promises**

 **Hey there! I'm Dagger, and I have recently gotten into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. c: I am almost done with Season 1, although not quite, so forgive me if I have missed a few things. Hopefully you guys will appreciate this none the less! Also, as a fair warning, I write in first person (so each segment will say whose perspective it's from, and I will try and change it depending on which identity they are as well). I know most stories written here are not in that perspective, but hopefully it'll be a good change? Either way, please enjoy! I'm super excited to be seeing what you guys think, although I hope I'll get a bit of grace if my writing is a bit OOC at the moment. I'm working on it!**

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

"Happy anniversary." I whisper into the cold and lonely night air from where I am currently crouched on the roof. "It's been a year since I lost them."

The day really isn't one that I should be commemorating, however if I don't do anything to try and brighten the mood I have set for myself, it would be even worse than usual. My moods were bad enough as it is, and with my luck I'd get akumatized if I let this day get me down even further. It's hard, not that I've two more important people in my life.

No, lost makes it sound like they died. They aren't dead; I refuse to even consider such a thing. They are only missing. I'm sure that if they had died, I would have felt something in my soul.

Not much cheers me up these days though. At this point, my puns are pathetic, when I dare to even try and make them. For the most part, I avoid them like the plague. There's no one to tell them to anyways. Half the time, I wonder if Paris has noticed that I've lost the spring in my step. After all, I am still a hero for Paris, a city that I love with people that I love in it. Yet I can't help but struggle with remembering why I continue to save it.

To be fair, Paris doesn't even need much saving these days. Akuma attacks have been happening in smaller and smaller numbers, with longer and longer gaps going on in between. Was it just Hawk Moth getting bored, or was he distracted by something else? Despite the lack of attacks, I've continued to keep up my lonely patrols. After all, who knows? I could end up having the opportunity to stop a cat burglar, or some other horrible, nonakumatized villain.

Honestly, I'm lucky that I even found a way to deevilize the akumas. I would be sunk if I hadn't. In fact, Master Fu was the one who gave me the temporary way to do it, if I'm giving credit where credit is due. I had nothing to do with achieving the way to deevilize them, as Plagg was the one who showed me how to get to Master Fu. The old man had said once Ladybug came back, I would have to give him his special yoyo back, and he seemed quite adamant with the fact that she would return to us. I, on the other hand, am starting to wonder if I'm ever going to see my lady again.

It's that I don't want to believe I will. I want to with all my heart. However, as the days drag on without even the slightest hint of where she could be, I don't know if hanging on to my hope is foolish.

The fateful day, which feels like it occurred a lifetime ago even though it only has been a year, will forever be etched in my mind. It's one of the worst I have ever experienced, matched only by two others. The first of those days is, of course, the day I lost my mother. However, that happened years ago. The other two I count as occurring at the same time, even though they were technically on different days. They happened at roughly the same time, marking this day as their anniversary.

The first is when I lost Ladybug. Perhaps what makes it worse is the fact that the day was fairly normal. I had had a quick argument with Plagg, transformed, and then met up with Ladybug for patrol. It was all usual, and actually rather boring, as there wasn't even an akuma attack. I'd flirted with her like usual, and it was once again to no avail, which was expected. Then, out of nowhere, she asked me to make a promise that I know I'll never forget.

 _She looked up at me from where she sat, her legs dangling off the roof. We had stopped for a moment, and she wasn't fazed at all by my flirtatious comments or the fact that I was crouching on the chimney, causing me to be looking down at her. Her bluebell eyes seemed to shine in the night with some sort of hidden worry, as if she was aware of something to come. What I wouldn't have given to know what was going on inside her head. For a moment, she bit her lip, seeming to weigh her words. She appeared to be deciding if she should speak, and I was at my breaking point for waiting for her to respond._

 _"Cat got your tongue?" I teased, giving her a cheeky and somewhat lopsided grin as I attempted to lighten the suddenly serious mood._

 _She frowned, but didn't respond to my jesting, as she normally did. Instead, she blurted out something completely unrelated to the topic. "If one of us ever goes missing, the other promises to never stop looking till we find them, right?"_

 _I was actually totally caught off guard by the question, and rather taken aback. Did she think that for some reason I wouldn't look for her if she ever were gone? Why was she even thinking about this in the first place? "I would say that that's rather self-explanatory, Bugaboo. I can't go losing my lady, now can I?"_

 _"I'm serious, Chat." She turned away from me, and once again I found myself wishing that my powers included mind reading, a wishing that I'd been experiencing more and more recently. "I-I need to hear you actually promise it. Please."_

 _I took a deep breath. It wasn't that I was hesitant to say the words, because I'd do anything for my red clad partner. However, I felt the pause would ensure that she knew I was really genuine in saying it. "I promise that I will never stop looking for you till I find you if you ever go missing."_

 _She turned back towards me, flashing a grateful smile and seeming relieved to hear the words. Her entire body language, on the other hand, screamed that she has barely relaxed at all. What was up with her? "Thank you, and sorry for making you fulfill such a silly request."_

 _I gave her another smile in return, but this one wasn't all all meant to be flirtatious or irritating. I could only hope that it actually came across that way. "Do you promise the same thing for me, m'lady?"_

 _"Of course I promise that." She didn't hesitate when answering, which caused my heart to soar a bit inside of my chest. "What are partners for?"_

 _My heart sank back down inside of my chest. Bitterness swept over me as I kept my hands from curling into fists. I wanted to be more to her than partners, and that fact constantly distracted me. How was it fair? Why didn't she return my affections? Why had I fallen for a girl who was too good for me?_

 _As all of this ran through my head as I tried to play it off as no big deal, which was unusual since I'd normally give her a pun about how that wasn't true. It felt wrong to do in this situation though. Even as I weakly chuckled and stammered a response, she didn't seem to be paying attention anymore, distracted once again. "Yep, that's right. You and me. Partners."_

I let out a shaky breath, pulling myself out of my walk down memory lane. There had been no other kinks on our patrol that night. I had tried to replay the night time and time again, but there was no sign of where things had gone wrong. No sign of where she might've been, besides the attitude that she displayed. Did she know then what was going to happen? Why wouldn't she have told me if so? The entire situation makes my head spin, because there is truly nowhere to start without knowing Ladybug's identity, and no one does except for her and her kwami, who is nowhere to be found. The only one who might have any clue is Master Fu, but if he does, he isn't saying anything about it, and there is no way to force him to.

Of course, my luck couldn't just cause one important person to disappear in my life. No, instead I had to lose two, and the second one is one who I under appreciated for so long. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whose last encounter with me was at the end of our school day, before I went to patrol with Ladybug for what I didn't know was the last time.

 _"Your fencing practice is so boring." Plagg grumbled, makimg himself at home on my shoulder as I tossed my gym bag over my other, unoccupied one. "I think I liked your fencing instructor better as Darkblade." I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, and he backtracked. "Not really. Then you'd have to battle him again as Cat Noir. However, that would mean camembert." He got a dreamy look in his eyes as I rolled mine. This was typical behavior for the kwami. "Speaking of which, you could've at least left me some while you were at practice."_

 _"You are going to cause me to end up broke, you greedy nuisance." I grumbled, pushing the door open and stepping into the hallway. "Then you'll never get it again."_

 _Plagg just scoffed. "Please, Adrien. You're so rich, I doubt buying a gold, huge statue of camembert would make a dent in your richness. Speaking of which-"_

 _"No." I stopped that request before it could get anywhere else. "Secondly, I don't think you are using richness the right way, if you are trying to refer to me being rich. Richness is a word you would use to refer to something like chocolate cake, not a person and their money." He opened his mouth to respond, but I swatted him off my shoulder whenever I spotted someone walking down the hallway. "Hide!"_

 _Quickly, he dove into my gym bag - which was thankfully till slightly open - and I zipped it shut as I spotted Marinette approaching, eyes glued to the papers in her hand. "Oh, hey Marinette!"_

 _The girl's bluebell eyes were up in a moment, focused on me, and she nearly dropped her papers out of fright. She always seemed to do that around me, and it made me feel bad. Did she hate me still? I know we'd started out on bad terms, but I'd apologized a long time ago. She said she'd forgiven me, but even with our mutual friendship through Nino and Alya, I wasn't sure that she had. Sometimes it seemed to get better, and I did at least know her better than I used to, but I still had to wonder if she actually wanted that to be happening._

 _"A-Adrien!" She stuttered, clutching her papers tighter. "Uh, what are you doing? Fencing practice?"_

 _'"That's the one." I smiled, trying to kill some of the awkwardness. It didn't seem to be working. "What about you?"_

 _She squirmed a little, and I wanted to slap myself for starting a conversation and bothering her. Obviously she wasn't in the middle to talk to me. "Uh, I was finishing a project I've been working on with Nathaniel. He helped me if I wanted to ask. No, wait, I mean he asked me if I wanted to help."_

 _Hearing her mention Nathaniel made me cringe, but I couldn't figure out why. Maybe I was still shaken up about the Evillustrator incident, which had been a while ago. "Oh, really? What were you working on?"_

 _"A play!" She beamed, seeming to get excited. In fact, her excitement seemed to get rid of her stutter. "Did you know that he's a brilliant writer? He asked me to help him be his co-writer, and asked if I could help design costumes as well. The school allows us to stay a bit after, as you know, so we were working on it. There's not very much completed, but we're getting somewhere. I can feel it."_

 _I had to keep myself from scowling. "That sounds great. I have to get going, actually. I'm supposed to go meet Chloe."_

 _I don't know why I said it. It probably had to do with her mentioning Nathaniel and working with him, especially since she sounded so excited. I had no reason to do it. In fact, it was really rude, especially because it was a lie. However, I made it before I could stop myself, and had to watch as Marinette's face fell. I didn't have any reason to do it. I'm definitely not jealous, so I had no reason to say it._

 _"Oh, well, um, I won't keep you. Have fun with Chloe." She spun around and raced away before I could say anything to counteract what I had just done._

 _I groaned, feeling guiltiest by the second. Why did I have to go and do that?_

That memory is even more painful to relive than my last one with Ladybug, and for several reasons. For one thing, I realized far too late that while I had feelings for m'lady, I also had feelings for Marinette. As Adrien, I was an absolute klutz when speaking to her, and she seemed to have no interest in speaking to me. However, as Cat Noir, she actually would talk to me, and we had some nice conversations. How oblivious was I? Secondly, I said some horrible things to Marinette, and I realize now that they had to be out of jealousy for her spending time with Nathaniel. She looked like she was about to cry when she ran away. What if I somehow indirectly caused her disappearance? Perhaps that is the worst thing about that. Maybe if I had just been nicer, something could've done something different and she wouldn't have disappeared. Maybe if I had just paid more attention, I would have realized some detail and known how to at least begin to search for her.

While the police didn't really try to find Ladybug, they did try to hunt down Marinette. They talked to her distraught parents, to our class, and to anyone else who might know where she was. None of us had a clue. Her room was undisturbed, so they said that she definitely had not run away. I wasn't sure if that was better or worse, seeing as it meant that it was a kidnapping. For all I knew, she could be dead and at the bottom of the river, and I would feel responsible.

With no leads, the police announced a few weeks ago that they were giving up the hunt, and while no one said anything, it was common knowledge to everyone that that translated to them saying she was dead. I expected most people to accept it. However, even our classmates - heck, even her parents and Alya - had given up. I was the only one looking for both of the ladies who have caught my eye.

And now, I'm even beginning to wonder if it's worth it anymore. I know that their disappearances have to be connected. It can't be a coincidence that the last time I saw both was on the same day. Marinette has seemed to be good friends with Ladybug, so that could be why. However, I can't figure out what that has to do with anything. If I could just get a clue about one, I could see if I could find both. So far, it doesn't seem like that'll never happen.

"Maybe it is hopeless." I moan, placing my hands in my head. "I'm going to have to detransform soon. If I don't find a clue soon, I'm going to have to break my promise. How can I keep looking when there's nothing to be found?"

"Who's says there's nothing to be found, kitty?" I freeze when I hear the words, afraid to turn around and see the speaker.

* * *

 **There we have it! Normally I try to aim for 3,000 words or more so that they are semi-lengthy, but I figured that this was a nice place to end this. You guys will probably realize who is here though. c; I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Please favorite, follow, PM, and/or review if you did! I'd love to see who's supporting the story, although I will update either way. Thank you for reading! I'll try my best to update soon.**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Questions

**Chapter Two - Questions**

 **I'm back, and so excited about the response you guys gave me about this story! The fact that you guys liked it so much is a huge relief. I'll respond to your reviews at the end, after the actual chapter. c: Thank you so much for the support! Let's see who our mysterious speaker - or maybe not so mysterious - was at the end of the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _Cat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

Slowly, I decide that I can manage to face my fear of being disappointed, and decide to turn around to see who just spoke. However, before I can, I find a hand covering my mouth. I'm too shocked to truly fight it, and besides, it doesn't seem forceful in nature. It actually feels quite gentle, as if the person is afraid to hurt me. I could be imagining that aspect though.

"When I take my hand off, Noir," My unseen captor says, seeming very careful with their words, "you must not scream. Nod if you understand."

In a stunned silence, I nod my head. I know that voice. Oh gosh, I know that voice! Carefully, the hand slips off, and I turn around to come face to face with someone I thought I'd never see again.

What I my heart stops beating as I say as loud as I dare, almost afraid that I'll scare her away, "M'lady? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." This is unreal. She's acting as if she hasn't been missing for a year. "No need to act so surprised to see me."

Slowly, she steps closer so that I can actually make her out without night vision, and my eyes soak in the girl that I haven't seen in a year. The red-and-black clad figure smiles, but it looks slightly pained. Her bluebell eyes are the same at first glance, but now that I am paying attention, they look like she has seen things that she will never unsee. Her hair is longer, and upon further examination also appears to be a tangled mess, as well as longer. However, the most concerning thing is the cut on the right side of her forehead that is bleeding badly. Perhaps that is why she told me not to scream when she clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Where were you?" I ask, having to resist the urge to wrap my arms around her so that I can keep her here with me forever. I don't want to lose her again. Slowly, my hand reaches up to try and brush her hair away in order to look at her forehead, but I pull my hand back and resist. I need to know what is up, and so I follow up my other question with, "What happened to you?"

She puts a finger to her lips, looking quite remorseful as she breathes a sigh. "I can't tell you. Not yet, anyways. I have to find out who is watching. It's not safe. _I'm_ not safe."

"But I could help you! Surely you realize that?" I respond quickly, hurt by the fact that she's not trying to get me to jump to her aid. "Just tell me what's wrong." Both of us know that my protests of being kept in the dark will not be listened to, but it was worth a shot either way.

Ladybug rubs her forehead, wincing in pain and pulling her hand away when she touches the cut. "I need more time, Cat. It wouldn't be safe for me to speak about it now." She hesitates, and I'm afraid that she'll choose not to speak like the last time I saw her. Thankfully, she does differently this time. "However, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Anything." Perhaps the response comes too quickly and eagerly, but I don't think that matters right now. If I can help my lady in any fashion, then I will, especially if she is refusing to tell me what's up. "Just name it."

"My...My friend, Marinette. The one I've asked you to help before?" I nod at her words, which seems to give her some courage as she continues. If only she realized that I had hung out with Marinette many more times besides the few times she requested that I do. "There's something wrong with her. I need you to look out for her and protect her." I open my mouth to try and bring her the news of her friend's disappearance, realizing that their disappearances must not be connected if she doesn't know, but she continues before I can. "Just trust me and do it. Please? For me? I want to explain why now, but it's not safe yet. I promise that it'll all make sense at some point, unless things go wrong."

I take a deep breath, beginning to explain everything to her. "She went missing, Ladybug. The last time she was seen was the same day you were, and they've given up-"

"And she's coming back, Kitty." She sounds so confident and hopeful that I decide not to keep arguing. I don't want to crush her hopes the first time I find her again. Besides, I would love to see Marinette again, especially if it means that I can make it up to her. "Will you do it? _Can_ you do it?"

"Yes." I nod my head in affirmation.

She purses her lips, suddenly looking doubtful. How can she not trust me? If anything, _I_ shouldn't trust _her_. "You're sure?"

Out of my mouth comes something that I haven't made in ages. A pun. "Pawsitive." I wink, but then she moves to leave. Desperate not to to see go, I grab her hand. "Wait, where are you going so soon?"

"It's not safe here," Is her cryptic answer as she pulls her hand away, looking back at me. "Keep your promise, and I'll keel mine to meet you again on patrol soon, so that I can explain. I have to make sure it's safe first."

"For you?" The more we talk, the more concerned I get for Ladybug. What is happening to her that makes this so bad?

"No, for you." She shakes her head. "My safety is far less important, especially since I am sure that it is already compromised. Please, don't come looking for me. Let me come on my own time, once I know it's safe, okay?"

She doesn't wait for an answer. Instead she dashes off, using her yoyo to swing away. All I can do is stand and watch her slip through my fingers. It feels like I just lost her again.

"No promises, Bugaboo." I whisper as she fades from sight. "If you don't tell me what's up soon, I'm going to look for you and find out."

* * *

 _Adrien Agreste's Point of View_

* * *

Somehow, despite the night I had, I manage to make it to school on time, and I'm not sure I totally believe my luck. Granted, my father would've killed me if I hadn't, but I barely got any sleep last night. I'm surprised that I'm even completely awake right now. The fact that I made it - especially with my emotional level right now - is one of my proudest achievements, which is saying a lot. After all, I have saved Paris as Cat Noir plenty of times.

Alright, so maybe it's not my _proudest_ achievement, but it was quite high up on the list.

I slide into my seat beside Nino, and I'm temporarily distracted when I see his expression. He is obviously dismayed as he leans against the table on his elbows while rubbing his head. "Woah, Nino, you don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"I think Alya might break up with me." My best friend quietly blurts out, taking his eyes off the two empty seats in front of us to meet mine. He looks like he'd raver be covering his entire face out of shame though. "What am I supposed to do?"

"How would I know?" I ask in response, shoving a loose bang out of my eyes. My dad might kill me if he knew that I'd gone to school with a _hair_ out of place. "I've never had a girlfriend, in case you don't remember."

"Sure, but Chloe is practically your girlfriend. I mean, seriously dude, do you not realize how she acts when she's around you? You may be blind, but you aren't _that_ blind." The comment catches me completely off guard.

"I'm not blind!" I protest, getting a skeptical look in response.

Nino shakes his head. "You're missing the point. Chloe is basically your girlfriend, so surely you must have some sort of advice for me."

"Chloe? No way." I gag at the mere idea of dating the blonde, and glance over her way. "She's a friend, and just a friend. IF anything, she is practically a sister to me at times. You know all of that, and so does she."

He rolls his eyes at me, earning a scowl in response. "Are you sure she knows that? She's obsessed with you in a very romantic way, dude. She has crushed any girl who dares to look at you, or at least tries to."

I cross my arms. "Oh come on, name one girl that she's done that to."

Nino raises an eyebrow. "You really are blind. I'm not going to ruin some girl's dreams by telling you and having you make a point to let them down easily. Besides, it would be a jerk move to reveal anyone's crush on you. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Or maybe you just can't think of one." I respond, which just seems to make him even more upset. "Come on, Nino. Chloe is intense, but she's not _that_ intense."

"This isn't helping me with my issue anyways. What the heck am I going to do if Alya breaks up with me?" His face goes back to hiding in his hands, and I shake my head with a frown.

"Well, tell me about what exactly is going on with her." I prompt him, gathering up my patience. "Then I might be able to help you."

My friend takes a deep breath, and then launches right into it, "Alright, so she barely talks to me anymore. When she does, she's always on the verge of tears. Now almost all of her time is devoted to the Ladyblog, even though Ladybug is missing and I doubt she's coming back." I flinch at the words, but Nino doesn't notice. "I can't make her laugh or even smile anymore."

I sigh. He does need some help, but more so that he can understand than anything else. "Nino, she's still grieving over her best friend. Not to mention her role model is missing, as you mentioned. It's obvious to everyone. She just needs more time."

"But I understand what she's going through. I get her! I lost Marinette too!" It's a nice effort, but I can tell that he still doesn't understand it.

"You didn't lose your best friend though." I'm grasping at straws for something that he could understand, but then I land upon one. "This would be like you losing me. I might also mention that the officials just recently called off the search parties. Today marks the a year since she was officially deemed missing."

"Well, how do I help her?" He gestures helplessly at the door as Alya walks in, shoulders drooping. I have to admit, Nino has a fair point. She sits down, and it's obvious that she's been crying even without seeing her face.

Once again, I can only sigh. "You'll have to sit tight and wait. Be there for her, but don't push her. She'll come to you seeking comfort on her own, knowing her."

The conversation ends at a sudden proclamation from our teacher. "Alright everyone, settle down!" Everyone stays in sudden silence for a moment, taken by surprise. "It's time to start class."

Slowly, everyone gets into their seats, and my eyes lock on the empty one in front of me. Despite what Ladybug said, Marinette isn't here, but I made a promise to my lady. How can I keep it if I don't know where my designer friend even is? As the lesson continues, I continue to bore holes into the chairs in front of me. I keep hoping that somehow, Marinette will magically appear in the seat, but it doesn't occur.

Finally, I slump back in my chair, feeling the defeat. There's no use, and now I need to pay attention. She isn't going to show up; I'm going to have to try and find her as Cat Noir later tonight.

However, my planning and the lesson are abruptly interrupted as the door swings open and someone exclaims, "I'm so sorry that I'm late!"

In through the doorway steps a face that makes our whole room fall dead silent. It's a girl, with her hair tied back in two, dark ponytails. Her eyes are the same blue, but they seem a bit duller than I remember them being. Her outfit is the same one that she wore the day I last saw her and made her cry.

"Marinette?" Alya gasps, leaping from her seat and practically tackling her lost friend. "Oh my gosh, you're alive. You're alive!" She's pretty much screaming for joy as she begins to give a semi-choked laugh, her eyes tearing up. "Don't ever leave me again. I missed you so much. I thought you were dead! They all stopped searching for you. I didn't know what I was supposed to do without you! Where were you? What happened?"

She seems to cringe inward as she untangles herself from Alya, almost as if she is in pain, but then she straightens up. "Where was I?" She asks as she glances around, looking extremely confused. I frown at her words. There's something off about this whole thing. "I-I don't know. Was I somewhere?"

Suddenly, the class wakes up, and the clamor to begin to talk to the girl who has been missing for so long begins.

"Marinette, we missed you!"

"Are you okay?"

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You've been gone for a year!"

"Where were you?"

"I can't believe you are okay!"

"Did you run away?"

She takes a few steps back, looking overwhelmed as her hand grabs onto the door handle. The class has begun to surge out of their seats to reach her, and Alya steps protectively in the way. The poor girl looks like she is about to have a heart attack from all the attention.

Unable to take it any longer, I decide to step in, seeing as our teacher isn't. "Guys! Be quiet and give the girl space. Can't you see that you're scaring her?"

Slowly, our class trudges back to their seats, muttering to themselves. Alya wraps her arms around her friend protectively, glaring at everyone. However, I'm frozen standing where I am, eyes locked on Marinette's. I can feel my heart thudding violently in my chest. She's really back.

Her eyes narrow as she turns away, hiding her face in Alya's shoulder and causing me to cringe. I guess she hasn't forgiven me for what I did, even with it being a year. That's probably not the best note to have gone missing upon. I wish Ladybug would've told me more about their disappearance, at least so I could have context in helping Marinette. How am I supposed to know what to do when I don't know what happened to her? If Marinette doesn't remember, there isn't much I can do.

"Marinette," Miss Bustier finally speaks, slowly approaching her like one would approach a wounded animal, "I'm sure you must be overwhelmed right now. Why don't you sit down in the back, while I go get Mr. Damocles?" She turns to the class. "And don't bother the poor girl while I'm getting him. I'm sure she's gone through enough as it is."

Our teacher then rushes out of the room, and slowly Marinette makes her way to the back of the room, looking like she'd rather have the earth swallow her up and make her disappear once more. Alya follows close behind, a look of protective concern covering her face. I don't take my eyes off of the blue-haired girl as she reaches the table in the back of the room that Nathaniel always sits at. He looks up, seeming quite shy, but I can't hear what they're saying, as the class has worked itself into a frenzied ball of murmuring as they take turns glancing back at her. At least no one is openly staring, if you don't count myself. I can only frustratedly watch as Marinette points to the empty seat beside the redhead, and see that he shakes his head in response. She carefully sits herself down with Alya hovering a few feet away, glaring at those who turn around to look.

Nathaniel seems to open up quite quickly to Marinette, as soon enough he is reaching inside his backpack and pulling a pile of loose papers out. I vaguely remember the last conversation I had with Marinette, and decide that I will assume - for now - that they're discussing the project she'd mentioned. However, I want to keep an eye on Nathaniel just in case. The redhead was akumatized once; whose to say that he didn't have something to do with her appearance?

Of course, this rage could partly be due to the fact that Marinette's bluebell eyes seem to have gone from dull to lively in a matter of seconds when talking to him. Not to mention she has a small, adorable smile on her face as she points to the page, calling Nathan's attention to who knows what.

Gosh, I wish I was the one making her smile for what looks like the first time in a year. There's a bitter taste in my mouth when I think about that idea, and I don't like it.

"Is somebody getting jealous of our resident artist?" Nino whispers knowingly beside me, and a part of me wishes that I could turn around and slap him.

"She goes missing for a year, and yet you think it's appropriate to make that comment?" I whisper back, but I realize I come across harsher than I mean to when I glance at him and see his shocked and slightly offended expression. "Sorry, Nino. What I mean is that it has nothing to do with jealousy." Maybe if I say that enough times, I'll even convince myself of it and make it true. "Doesn't something seem slightly off about Marinette though? It feels like something is wrong, and there's more to it than just the fact that she was missing for a year only to randomly appear."

Nino doesn't get the chance to give me his answer, as Miss Bustier reenters the room, this time with Mr. Damocles huffing and puffing behind her. "Marinette?" Our principal asks, looking around the room.

I glance back - along with everyone else - to watch as she slowly stands up, her eyes dull once again. "Hello, sir."

"My gosh, it really is her." Mr. Damocles' eyes look like they might pop out of his head as he places a hand over where I can only guess his heart is. Thankfully, he is able to compose himself, and then he gestures for her to come stand in the front of the room with him. "Come here, Marinette. We've already alerted the authorities as well as your parents about your sudden appearance. Both are on the way to speak to you, as well as I'm sure to get you home. I know that all of them will want to speak to you so that they can know who was behind this."

"Well, that's just it, Mr. Damocles." Marinette looks afraid to say the words as she swallows. "I don't remember who took me, or where I was, or any of it. I have no recollection of any of the stuff that apparently occurred during the whole year."

"Oh," Our principal frowns, seeming quite taken aback by the statement, "well, that is quite the puzzle." However, his frown suddenly lifts back up to a grin. "We'll just leave that for the authorities to solve though. Now, come along with me. We're going to meet them in a bit more of a private setting for you." He turns his attention to our red-headed teacher. "Miss Bustier, they might want to question you about any events, so I suggest that you come for now as well. We'll have them hurry if they need to so that you can come back and teach."

The two teachers make their way out of the classroom as Marinette trails behind. She doesn't even bother to look back at our class, and her body language would make you think she was going to her execution, not to go see her family that has missed her terribly. She should be bursting with joy; she absolutely adores her parents. Something is most definitely wrong with her, but I can't find out what that is as Adrien. At least, I can't right now, and an appaearance by Cat Noir would be too odd at this moment. The door shuts behind her, and our class erupts once more into discussion over the whole thing.

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Who do you think was behind her disappearance?"

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"What if her disappearance has something to do with the disappearance of Ladybug? Will she be back now?"

"Maybe now someone else is going to disappear!"

"Do you think we'll still have to finish class today?"

"I hope she's okay!"

"Will she have to do the classes she missed?"

Apparently deeming that the group that has just left is far enough away to not hear her, Chloe stands up to add her own two cents. Before she even begins to speak, I know that Nino is going to make me pay for defending her as my friend earlier. "Ugh, I can't believe this. I bet she totally knows where she was when she was gone, and that this is just a stunt that she is pulling to get more attention. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole disappearance thing was staged. It's all incredibly elaborate after all. Marinette _would_ be the kind of person who is desperate enough to do something like this. Maybe her stupid, tiny bakery needed the attention." She sniffs, and I wish I could cover my eyes with my hands, although I know that I can't bring myself to not watch what is about to occur. My blonde, old friend's gaze lands on Alya, and she smirks. "What do you think, Alya? Wouldn't you say that Marinette is desperate for attention?"

One moment, Alya is standing in the back of the room where she had been when Marinette was sitting with Nathaniel. In the next, she is standing in front of Chloe with her hand raised. Chloe is gasping, holding her cheek and seeming as surprised as everyone else by the sudden turn of events. No one has dared to do that before.

To add insult to injury, Alya spits on her and states, "No, but you are, Chloe."

"My daddy will hear about this!" Screams the outraged mayor's daughter, and now I actually do cover my eyes.

These are the times I regret the fact that we are friends. It's not because I don't like Chloe, as we actually have a nice relationship at times. However, it's awkward when no one else sees that side of her. I know that Nino is giving me his 'I told you he is a brat' look from beside me, but I refuse to acknowledge it.

Can this day just be over so that I can try to find out what's going on?

* * *

 **And there we have it! I know some people might think it's a bad move to have both Marinette and Ladybug reappear so soon in the story, but trust me, I have a plan. It would probably drag on for too long if I didn't, based on the story plot that I have in mind. However, hopefully you guys like it! I'd love to know what you guys think is going to happen next. Please remember to follow, favorite, and/or review if you are enjoying it! ^-^ Thank you so much for all of you that did that. I definitely was not expecting the reception that you guys gave me! That was amazing!**

 **Now, here are the promised responses to all of your reviews.**

 **izzy : Haha, I love cliffhangers. :p And I'm glad you love it so much! I will definitely keep going, although I won't guarantee any consistency to how soon I release updates. We'll find out to Marinette, don't worry! However, I'm not guaranteeing that it will be any time soon. After all, where would the fun be in that?**

 **FoxTrot0924 : Thanks so much! I'm glad that you think it's so good. ^-^ Hopefully you liked this update! I promise that I'll work on another chapter soon, although I would like to see about adding another story to this wonderful archive first.**

 **LadybugLover21 : Oh my gosh, that makes me super happy! Not the fact that you were nearly crying, but more that my writing was that good. And nah, that's not weird. I do that all the time when reading. c:**

 **TheSparkle23 : Thank you! And don't go dying on me just yet. c; Then you won't know what happens! I'm glad that the suspense was good though.**

 **Mirapottercookie : Oh no! Now I'll have to go to jail for murder! D: I hope you liked this latest update. And thank you!**

 **life as a demigod : Oh my gosh! Hey! I didn't expect to see any An Unfortunate Fairytale fans here! :D And to be honest, I didn't expect it either. I heard of Miraculous Ladybug, but I didn't think I'd find it anywhere, and I thought it would be boring. Obviously I was wrong, since I'm here now! I'm glad that you enjoyed it being from his perspective. Hopefully you will continue to, as it might be for a while! I'm also glad that you like how he has feelings for both. And haha, I'm glad they're love able some of the time. :p**

 **bubblegumlover0 : Thank you so much! Hopefully you liked this update!**

 **Zadria Cerulean : Aw, thank you so much! We'll have to see if Cat Noir finds himself regretting his decision to get so invested as the story continues though...**

 **black neko hime : Ah, having Tikki being there would've been an awesome twist! If I didn't have as much mapped out of this story as I do, I would totally have changed plans and gone with that. And as for who had - or possibly still somewhat has? - Marinette, well, I can't tell you anything just yet. ^-^ But don't worry! We'll find out who is pulling the strings eventually.**

 **mayuralover : Thank you!**

 **Thanks for all the support, guys. Until next time, wherever or whenever that might be!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Annoyance

**Chapter Three - Annoyance**

 **Here we are again, lovely readers! Oh my gosh, that feels so good to say. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing fanfiction for people after my old fandom seemed to sort of die. cx Anyways, here's my newest update for all of you guys. I hope you enjoy it! After all, we have to find out what the heck is up with Marinette. All of you guys reviewing are absolutely _paw-some_. I love seeing the theories you guys have been coming up with. c; Now, on with the show!**

 **Also, my a-paw-logies if you guys aren't loving all of the perspectives from Adrien/Cat Noir right now, but it'd be too coated in spoilers if I did any from Marinette/Ladybug right now. However, I will do some from her perspective later, and I might sprinkle some in from other people as we go as well! Speaking of Cat Noir, I hope you guys won't mind if I refer to him as Chat Noir from now on, so that Ladybug can refer to him as Chat. xD I will see if I can fix the last two chapters, but for now we're just going to head forward referring to him like that. It's easier for me.**

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

 _"...however, when questioned on her mysterious reappearance, no answer has been provided. Marinette Dupain-Cheng appears to have no recollection of anything that has happened, but she claims that she is fine and that she just wants to rest and catch up in school. Surprisingly enough, her teachers claim that she has a firm grasp on the topics that she missed, so..."_

I click the red button on my remote, turning the television off as Plagg sits beside it with his camembert. "You'd think that having both of your ladies back would make you happier. It'd be like me losing my camembert, and then finding it."

I roll my eyes at the black kwami. "That's not what it would be like at all, Plagg. They are people, not objects. Not to mention they aren't my ladies, no matter how many times I say that they are." Realizing what I just implied, I quickly add, "Not that I would call Marinette my lady! That's an honor reserved for Ladybug and Ladybug only."

Plagg cackles, doing a flip in the air. "Whatever you say, lover boy."

"Well, camembert breath, can you think of what's wrong with her?" I ask, partly because I'm desperate to change the subject and partly because I actually want to know what he thinks. "I know and you know that I was definitely not imagining it. With Ladybug, it's obvious that she won't tell me what's going on for now but that something is definitely going on. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say her kwami is probably having some serious issues as well, but I doubt she'd tell me about them." That seems to sober him, although I can't for the life of me figure out why. "But Marinette is a completely different story. I don't think Ladybug can fill in the blanks for me, and I can't come up with any reason for her strange behavior."

"You're right." He frowns, and almost drops his cheese as he thinks. "You'll have to give me more camembert before I can deduce anything though. I can't think without food. And you'll have to talk to her more. I can't really guess anything without-"

"We'll go now then! That helps me make good on my promise to Ladybug anyways." I jump up, extending my hand with the ring on it towards Plagg.

"Wait, no. Not now!" He yowls the words. "What about my cheese? Adrien, it's the middle of the nigh-"

I grin, not really paying attention to his protests as I interrupt to say, "Plagg, claws out!"

Figuring Marinette out will be much easier in a form that she'll actually to me in. There's no doubt in my mind that all the progress I made as Adrien - which wasn't much - will be gone due to the year we've gone without any contact. That's why, even if she doesn't seem to particularly like Chat Noir, it will be much easier to figure out some of what's going on as him.

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

Despite it not being my purpose for going out as Chat Noir, I do temporarily stop by my ordinary meeting spot with Ladybug. I don't expect her to be there, but I wait there for a few minutes none the less, just to be sure. Based on her statements that she made when we last discussed, I doubt that she would be here tonight, but I would rather be safe than sorry. However, I'm not going to hang around forever If she wants to talk, she can call me to either organize a place or talk that way.

Finally satisfied that I've waited long enough, I make my way towards the small Dupain-Cheng bakery. It's one that I've been to a fair amount of times, if you count my visits in both forms. It helps that I've also been here a fair amount of times when trying to find her after she went missing. That's why it's so easy to land on the balcony without breaking anything. Once I'm sure that I'm in a comfortable position for the moment, I try to strain my ears to see if I hear any talking, as the doors inside are covered by blinds. I don't, which I suppose shouldn't surprise me. Perhaps this wasn't my most effective plan. Marinette's parents probably want her to rest up, especially if they have decided that it might help her remember whatever happened to her. As long as she's not lying, maybe it can be beneficial.

However, I can still make good on my promise to Ladybug, at least for a bit. I prepare to sit down and set up camp, but that's when I hear an unexpected noise. The reason it's so unexpected is due to the fact that it is actually the sound of a door. Leaping to my feet as silently as I can, I creep to the edge of the balcony, because it sounded like it was coming from outside. What I see is completely unexpected and bizarre.

Marinette has opened the front door to the bakery, and is seemingly sneaking outside due to how she is acting. She glances both ways in an almost guilty manner before creeping down the dark, silent street. On top of the suspiciousness, it also is dangerous. Reminding myself of what I promised Ladybug, I hop down after making sure that she is far enough away that she won't hear me - hopefully - but close enough that I won't lose sight of her. I would've followed her despite my promise to Ladybug, but the promise certainly helps.

The almost chase goes on for a little while. We end up making at least a half block before anything actually happens that is eventful in any way, and if it were anything else, I'd be thankful for something interesting. However, this is not the kind of thing that I was expecting, and I have a feeling that it's not going to go over well.

Marinette abruptly stops, and I have to scramble to stop myself as well. Then, she spins around, and has quite fierce scowl on her face. I have to resist the urge to cower as she says, "Want to explain why you're following me around, Chat Noir?"

"How long have you known?" I respond, astonished that she caught me. She shrugs, making me guess that she's known for the whole time, or at least most of it. "Purrfect." It's one of the first puns I've cracked in ages, besides the few that I made to Ladybug the last time that I saw her, and it feels fantastic.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" She demands, and I half expect her to stomp her foot or to punch me in the fact. I don't know if either would necessarily be totally in character or out of character for Marinette, but it's what Chloe would do. I have to be prepared for either.

Thankfully, she doesn't do either - not that stomping her foot would do much - and I decide to answer with, "It's dangerous to be sneaking around in the dark when all the nasties come out, Purrincess." Saying her nickname makes me more pleased than it should. However, it reaffirms that she's here, so I think my happiness at getting to say it is justified right now. "Especially after you were just kidnapped. Do you want it to happen all over again?"

"Who put you up to this?" She glowers at me, and I'm taken aback by two details. Firstly, she's acting extremely out of character for sweet Marinette, and secondly, I have no idea how she could have figured out that someone asked me to do this. I probably would've anyways, but it's still rather disconcerting.

I heave a sigh, and since I can't think of anything better to say, I decide to tell the truth. "Ladybug had me promise to do it. She really cares for you, Marinette. She's very worried about you."

Marinette's dull eyes flash as she snaps the words, "Stupid bug." I flinch as if she's insulted me personally, or even slapped me. "Always getting in my business after what happened-"

"'After what happened?'" I interrupt to quote her and raise an eyebrow, although I doubt she can see it. She stops, and I swear she even looks scared for a moment, although the look is gone so fast that I could have imagined it. However, I don't think that I did. "Firstly, I don't think you should be calling my lady, not to mention your friend, stupid. She is one of the most intelligent people I know. Secondly, didn't you tell the news reporters that you don't remember anything?" I almost slip up and reference her talking to our class about it, but thankfully I catch myself. I can't go revealing my identity - or even handing clues out - to her, especially when she's acting like this. I shouldn't be revealing my identity to anyone anyways.

"I'm not lying." She's blanching, obviously aware that she's been caught, but I don't see what she gains by lying. It doesn't help that she isn't very convincing right now. She was much more convincing earlier. "Look, thanks by no thanks on your idea of fulfilling your promise, Chat Noir. I can watch over myself just fine. Nothing is going to happen anyways."

"Are you kidding me, Marinette? You were just kidnapped." I say, exasperated. "And you are obviously lying. Where _were_ you? What happened?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop butting in and get out before you get in too deep." The suddenly ominous tone in her voice is frightening, although I suppose that's nothing new anymore. This entire encounter has been jarring.

"Let's just get you home and then we can talk." I say, reaching out towards her in an attempt to try and guide her back.

I don't know how it triggers it, but the moment I try to do so, she swings around and punches the wall. My eyes widen as I watch it happen in what feels like slow motion. Out of everything that has happened, this seems the most out of character for the blue-haired girl. She jerks her hand away and stumbles back, and for a moment I could swear that her eyes look alive, aware, and panicked. It's gone in an instant, but I have a gut feeling that it definitely occurred.

"What the heck was that about, Marinette?" I exclaim, rushing towards her and scooping her up bridal style. She freaks out and tries to slip away, grabbing her hand, but I don't let her. It seems like she is in less pain than she should be, which bothers me as well. Will I ever be able to figure this girl out?

"You're lucky it wasn't your face." She grumbles in response, but this time the out of character comments just makes me laugh due to the insanity of this whole mess.

"Look, we're going back to your house and putting ice on that." I explain, spotting the bakery even as I say the words. "Then, while it heals, you're going to tell me what happened."

"It's none of your business." She states sourly, turning away from me. At least she doesn't try to roll out of my arms to escape. That would just result in her hurting herself even further, and I would be even more stressed about this girl than I already am. I really don't want this to build any further, but I have a feeling that it will.

I shake my head, stopping on the ground in front of her house. "Look, I'm done playing this game." I glare down at her. "I spent the whole year that you were gone searching for you and Ladybug. I tried to trace every trail, every hint, every possible clue for where you might've been. And now you think that I don't deserve to know where you were? You think it's none of my business? You have no right to decide that!"

I realize that I've lost my temper as I adjust her in one arm and open the door as quietly as I can, and so I try my best to calm down. However, this time I seem to have struck a cord. She looks up at me, and her dull eyes flash to life again. "You spent the year looking for me?" She whispers the words in disbelief, and I'm dumbfounded. "You don't even know me."

"We've talked enough times on your balcony." I say, realizing how awkward that sounds now that it's happened. I didn't think that it would be slightly creepy, but it is if you don't factor in that I also know her as Adrien and have some sort of feelings for her, which I am trying to forget my revelation about. "Besides, I'm a hero. I have to look out for the citizens of Paris, and I wasn't the only one looking. I don't deserve all the credit."

"I see." I think I said the wrong thing as I carry her into the kitchen, because her eyes have dulled again. I don't know what it means, but I think it has to mean something. I'll have to pay more attention. Carefully, I set her down in a chair, and I don't take my eyes off of her as I grab some ice. Once I put it on her hand, she winces as she stares at it. "That'll probably leave a mark."

"More like definitely." I comment. "Please tell me you're going to tell someone about this. Although you can leave out the part about your dashing purrince saving you, although it is the best part."

"Well it wouldn't have been an issue if you hadn't been there." She grumbles, which strikes me as curious. Did I really trigger it? I'm not sure. "And no, I'm not going to tell anyone."

I scowl. "Then how exactly are you going to explain it?"

She gives me a look that suggests she is doubting my intelligence. "I am one of the clumsiest people on the earth. I'm sure anyone will believe I slipped and fell wrong, or broke a pot, or something like that. Especially since you put ice on it, which will significantly reduce any injury." She grabs the ice, as if afraid that I'll make a move to remove it now that I know she's using it to her advantage. If it were anyone else, I would, but I can't bear the thought of seeing her injury being even worse at school tomorrow, and having to know that it was my fault.

I fold my arms. "Well, if you aren't going to tell anyone about your little escape act tonight, I deserve to have you tell me one thing about what happened."

"Fine." I don't expect to have her agree, so I eagerly lean in as she leans close and whispers, "I was kidnapped."

I want to scream as she leans back, smirking as if she is so clever. What the heck is up with her? This is not the Marinette I know. "That's not fair!"

"You didn't specify whether or not it had to be something you didn't know yet. I kept my side of the bargain, and so now it's okay for me to not tell anyone what happened." Despite her grin, she actually sounds a bit sad while trying to be gleeful, which doesn't even seem like it should possible. However, I _know_ I detect both in there. "Now, isn't it time for you to be leaving?"

"I-" Realize I am fighting a losing battle, I stand to leave, before noticing the loose strand of hair that is quite out of place for Marinette. It covers her forehead, and I have a feeling that it's been there for a while, but it bothers me. I reach out to brush it out of the way, but she slaps my hand away. "Me-ouch, Purrincess. What was that for?"

"Don't touch me." She snaps, fully closing back up. This visit has left me more questions instead of the answers that I was looking for. "I asked you to leave, and now I'm telling you. It's time for you to leave."

"Are you pawsitive?" I ask, although my face lacks its usual grin.

She scowls. Apparently she doesn't appreciate my puns anymore than Ladybug, at least not while she's acting like this. "I'm quite certain, Chat Noir. Now get out!"

I walk backwards towards the door and say, "I'll be back tomorrow night. You better be willing to give up some answers, because I'm going to get them eventually, one way or another."

"No, you're not." She argues, and I watch her head towards the stairs before turning my back and opening the door. However, thanks to my super cat hearing, I don't miss what she seems to comment under her breath. "I'm going to get punished for that."

I whip around, opening my mouth to ask what that is even supposed to mean, but she's already gone. Even though I'm sure I haven't imagined it, I decide it's easier to try and pretend I did till Plagg tells me otherwise. What the heck even happened?

* * *

 **Wow! Okay, that was a doozy to write. It doesn't help that I'm sick. ;-; However, I hope that it was satisfactory? I apologize if Chat seemed a bit out of character. As for Marinette, I won't apologize if she was out of character. She's supposed to be. cx I'm hoping that might have either given you guys some ideas of what happened, but it might've either confused you more or given too much away. If I had to choose, I'd hope it confused you guys! I didn't mean to do so much in this chapter, so I'm going to try and spread some stuff out from now on. xD However, I hope it was up to par with the other two chapters. :/ I'm not sure that it was.**

 **However, enough of my ranting about my concerns. Here are my responses to your reviews!**

 **LadybugLover21 : Man, those are quite the theories! xD I won't tell you whether you are right about any of it or not though. You will have to wait and see, since I think I have given away too much already this chapter. D: And that sounds like a cool fanficiton.**

 **Ivette Agreste : Haha, well, I'm glad that my story was good enough to get you sucked in! Sorry that it's not finished yet though. c; I promise I will make sure that I do though! I don't know how long it'll be, but hopefully it'll be good enough to keep you hooked. Hopefully this chapter was still good!**

 **izzy : Thank you! I love your support! Hopefully this chapter was still one you loved.**

 **mayuralover : You're welcome! And haha, that is the question, isn't it? We're going to have to find out later. Hopefully I haven't given too much away too much!**

 **black neko hime : I'm glad it does! Hopefully it still is. Those are interesting theories, however I won't confirm or deny anything. I would like to hope that I haven't given too much away, although I probably cued you in on whether or not Marinette remembers what happened. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint, since you were looking forward to it!**

 **If you guys have any criticism/ways I could improve or if you liked this chapter, let me know in a review! Following the story or favoriting are also awesome ways to let me know if you guys are liking this. Thank you again for all the support you guys have given me. I wasn't expecting such a positive response to my first story in this fandom, and I hope you guys will continue to support me.**

 **I will try to update again as soon as possible, although there is a possibility that I might redo parts of this chapter before we get there, depending on what you guys think.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter Four - Jealousy**

 **Woah! I'm back again. Sorry that it took so long to get this to you. I've been working on it for ages, but I only just finished this. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait! I'm excited to continue this story for you guys and see what you think of the different developments.**

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

Anxiously, I fidget in my seat, once again burning holes with my eyes into the empty seat that should have Marinette in it. To be fair, this time there currently isn't a lesson going on. This time I'm sitting here and waiting for her to arrive before school starts so that I can question her. The only problem with this plan is that Marinette usually arrives late, so I don't know when I can expect her to be here. She could show up right when class begins, or even later, and then I won't be able to do anything till later in the school day, if at all.

"Geez, dude, chill." Nino whispers beside me, nudging me in the arm to make sure he has my attention. "What's the deal with you and Marinette's chair? Did it do something to you? Is this some sort of epic staring contest?"

This, of course, grabs the attention of Alya, who has previously been tapping her foot on the ground while looking very lost in thought. She whips around and raises an eyebrow, obviously intrigued by the developing conversation. Of course she is, since Marinette is her best friend. Her eyes are slightly narrowed, as if daring me to suggest anything that could result in harming one hair on her head. She's been extra protective of the bluenette, yet it's only been a day since her return. Then again, I guess that behavior makes sense, especially since not too long ago we weren't even sure she was alive. I suppose I would be just as protective of Nino if this sort of thing had happened to him, but it does make things - mainly my promise to Ladybug - a bit more complicated for me.

"I'm just trying to figure out what the heck happened to her. It's disturbing, isn't it?" Hopefully if I flesh this out, it'll be a legitimate enough reason for them. It's not like it's necessarily a lie. There's just more to it than what I'm going to tell them. "I mean, someone we know went missing for a year, and now she comes back with absolutely no memory of anything that occurred during that year. Not only that, but she is somehow caught up in all of our studies, if not only slightly behind. That's not normal."

"The cops are on the case, and they'll find out who did this. That is, if I don't first." Alya is practically growling the words, eyes narrowing as her hands ball up into fists. "Oh gosh, I am going to make whoever did this pay."

"Besides, maybe Marinette will regain her memory. It can't be permanently missing, can it?" Nino's hopefulness makes me feel sick to my stomach. "Maybe it just needs something to trigger it."

A part of me wants to tell them that Marinette does remember. I don't know how I would explain knowing that to them, but I know that they deserve to know that something is up with their friend, since there has to be some reason for her trying so hard to keep her memory under wraps. However, I also know that if I tell them, I could end up getting Marinette in trouble, whether it be with the authorities or with whoever did this. Not only that, but it could be detrimental to my ability to keep her safe and to figure out who did this. There is no guarantee that she will spill the beans if I say anything to anyone anyways.

No, this is something that I will have to keep secret, at least for now.

Before I can figure out a proper response, Marinette comes rushing in through the door, which instantly distracts Nino and Alya from our conversation. I can't help but breath a sigh of relief, especially because now I have time to try and slip in a question. A hush falls over the class as she stands there in the front of the room like a deer caught in headlights, looking embarrassed to be the center of attention.

"Marinette?" The voice comes out of nowhere, breaking the silence. Everyone spins around to see that our resident, almost mute artist who lives in the back of the room - Nathaniel - is the one who spoke. "Could you come back here please? I wanted to ask you for your opinion on an idea I had for our project."

She bobs her head, looking incredibly grateful for the help. I note the almost protective glare that takes the redhead's face as he sweeps over the class, almost as if he's daring us to keep staring at her. It's as if there's a second Alya!

Slowly, everyone's attention goes back to what they were doing and murmuring about, but they keep glancing at Marinette when they think they won't be noticed. I'm sure they think they're being quite sly, but it's really quite obvious. My fashion designer friend slowly begins to make her way back to Nathaniel, but to do so she has to pass Alya. Before she can do so, her best friend latches out and grabs her hand. The fact that she winces does not pass me by, although I would not have noticed it if I wasn't looking for it. I would guess that is probably because of her hand injury that she caused herself to get last night. I have to wait till I can bring it up later, because I refuse to let her get away without any questions.

"Don't think that you're getting away from me that easily." Alya comments, and Marinette casts an apologetic look all the way across the room at Nathaniel, looking almost frustrated as she turns our attention back to us. Our resident blogger doesn't seem to notice though, and launches into a flood of questions. "What is up with you? What's the deal with you and Nathaniel? I want to catch up with you about everything that has happened since you've disappeared. How are you feeling? Have you had any memories hit you all over again? Can you shed any light on what happened? Have you talked to the police at all?"

"Nothing is up. I'm feeling fine, just embarrassed that you're making a scene in front of everyone. I'm already getting enough looks as it is, Alya." Marinette hisses back before taking a deep breath and calm down. Once she's calm, she looks guilty for her outburst. "I'm sorry." Is she genuine? She looks genuine, but after learning that she's lying about remembering, I don't know if I can trust anything she says or does. "It's just really frustrating to not be able to remember anything. I missed a whole year of school and the memories I would have made with that. Even worse, I don't even have one memory to place in that empty slot. My mom seems to think that's better. She says that if I did remember, I could be traumatized. But I want to know what happened to me."

"Sorry, girl. I know it must be hard for you, so I'm sorry if I come across as pushy. I hope you realize that I only act that way because I care." Nino's girlfriend takes her friend's hand and gives it a squeeze, only for Marinette to wince and jerk away in pain. Her hair shift a bit, and I could swear I see a cut for a moment, but I'm more interested in the pain she just demonstrated. "Oh my gosh, girl, what did you do to your hand?"

Marinette tries to yank her hand away, but Alya pulls it forward and makes a point of showing it to Nino and me. I am slightly relieved by the fact that it looks better than it did last night, but I also am concerned that it's still causing her pain. However, I guess it works in my favor. Maybe it'll help her get caught in her lie, so that someone can help her and figure out what has happened. The Marinette that I spoke to last night was _not_ the Marinette I knew a year ago.

As we all peer at her red knuckles, Marinette shifts uncomfortably. "It's honestly nothing."

Nino doesn't seem to agree. "A knuckle wound is not 'nothing.' What did you do to injure them?"

"I tripped and fell. A typical, clumsy Marinette move. I got hurt trying to help myself not get hurt." She ducks her head, looking embarrassed, but the move to avoid eye contact feels fishy.

Alya shakes her head and chuckles. "That's my Marinette. Sorry for overreacting."

Nino nods his head and echoes the apology. "Ya, sorry, Mari."

I reach out and take her hand to examine it before making eye contact with her. "I hope you feel better, Marinette."

"Thanks," She mumbles while looking quite uncomfortable with having to deal with me, pulling away and sitting herself down as Miss Bustier strolls into the room.

The rest of our classes seem uneventful, and despite the opportunities I look for, I do not get another chance to talk to my bluenette friend. It doesn't help that she chooses to go sit with Nathaniel during lunch, leaving Alya, Nino, and I in the lurch. In the end, I'm just waiting impatiently for class to be over so that I have the chance to try and talk to her.

Class finally ends, and I turn around to try and talk to Marinette - who I'm starting to think might be trying to avoid me - only to have Alya beat me to it, beaming widely. "Hey Marinette, Nino and I are going to go hang out in the park, and we might grab food afterwards. Wanna come?" She looks like she's expecting a positive answer to her question.

However, Marinette surprises us and shakes her head. "Sorry, but I can't. I already agreed to hang out with Nathaniel after school." Alya raises an eyebrow, seeming to have her interest peaked, although she says nothing on the matter as our friend hurriedly continues. "I told him earlier that I was struggling with history a little, as that's the only class I'm not somehow incredibly caught up on, at least not all the way. He volunteered to help me after school, so we're meeting up in the library."

Nino swings his attention over to me. "Well, how about you? Are you going to join us, or are you busy as well?"

I'm put on the spot as I try to get a good enough excuse so that they won't question it. That way, I can follow Marinette without suspicion and keep an eye on her without anyone asking anything. After all, I made a promise to Ladybug. That is definitely why I am doing this.

However, I end up stumbling through my answer in a very pathetic manner, mumbling most of it. "Can't. Photoshoot today. Not allowed to miss." I wish I could slap myself. There goes my super smooth, suave answer.

"Okay then?" Nino asks it more than reaffirming it, before turning back to Alya. "Then I guess it's just you and me."

"If I finish soon enough, I might be able to join you guys for the end-" Marinette offers.

"Same here!" I interrupt.

And my interruption appears to change Marinette's mind. "-but no guarantees." She finishes, picking her stuff up and heading out the door.

I see her pause as we all gather up her stuff, and Nathaniel comes running up to her. He has a big smile on his face, and she smiles back. Did it just get hotter in here, or is it just me? If looks could kill, then the redhead would be dead right now, and all thanks to me. I don't trust him one bit. He needs to stay away from Marinette, because I have no doubt in my mind that he has something to do with the bluenette's disappearance.

When they leave the room, Nino jabs me in the arm. "You know, dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Nathaniel and how close he has gotten to Marinette."

"I am not!" I protest, scowling at him. Alya snickers, so I switch to direct my glare at her. "I just think there's something fishy about how close they suddenly are. He didn't seem nearly concerned enough when she was missing to suddenly have so much interest in her. I think he must have had something to do with her disappearance."

Alya looks as if I've grown two heads. "Adrien, there is no way that Nathaniel had anything to do with Marinette's disappearance. What evidence is there even to support that?"

Nino scoffs. "There isn't any. He just wants to justify his rage towards him and have some 'legitimate' reason for why he doesn't want him around Mari."

Our brown-haired friend chuckles, but she quickly stifles it when she sees my face. "That's not it at all, you two. Whenever I saw her for the last time before she disappeared, she'd been working with Nathaniel."

"Come on, Adrien, those aren't any grounds for accusing him of a crime." Alya says, heading for the door with Nino. I hadn't realized that we are the only ones left in the room. "Trust me, I know how bad jumping to conclusions like that can be. That's what I did with Ladybug, and just in case you don't remember, I became Lady Wifi because I was so desperate to learn who the girl behind the mask was."

"Don't you have a photoshoot to get to?" Her boyfriend adds, and I scramble to my feet.

I completely forgot about that dumb excuse. "Yes! Yes, I do. I better get going."

"Yup, you do that." Nino rolls his eyes, before he and Alya walk out.

Obviously Nino doesn't buy it, or he's still exasperated by my behavior. However, he's wrong. I am _not_ jealous. I'm just concerned for my friend. Sure, for a time while she was gone I thought I was in love with her, but I'm not. My heart belongs to my lady and my lady only. I just happen to care deeply for my friend, and I don't want her to get hurt again by a kidnapper who has her confused. Maybe that's why she won't say what happened to her! The kidnapper is far too close by for her to reveal that she actually remembers what happened, or he'll hurt her again. Nathaniel was an akuma once. Whose to say that he is one again? He could even just be full out evil.

I have to help her and protect her, before she gets hurt again. I have to make sure she knows that she has support, so that she can escape. It's okay that Nathaniel has her terrified, because I'll save her. I just need to somehow let her know that it's safe to talk to me and tell me what is going on. I won't let her get hurt on my watch, because I promised my lady that I would watch Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I am a cat of my word.

Grabbing my stuff, I make my way for the library. I am certain that if Marinette and Nathaniel are studying somewhere, this will be where. And if they aren't here, then I will search the school till I do. I doubt they would study anywhere else.

As I creep up to the library, I hear Marinette laugh, causing me to leap up against the wall, as if that would hide me. "That actually makes sense!"

"Does it really?" Nathaniel sounds rather insecure, as if she might just be saying that to make him feel better. Yet, at the same time, he sounds excited that she might think so. Anger burns within me.

"Yes." I can imagine her kind smile, and wish I could strangle the redhead to keep him away from my friend.

There's a quiet silence as I creep up to one of the bookshelves, doing my best to peer through the books at the pair sitting at the table. They appear to be the only ones here, which makes me concerned for Marinette. I don't trust Nathaniel to be alone with her. I _know_ he has something to do with what happened to her. He has to have had something to do with it!

"You know, Marinette," He says, taking her hand. My hands curl up into fists as I watch the pair, hating the fact that they are so comfortable with each other. There is no way that that happened naturally. Nathaniel definitely did something to my poor princess, "you don't seem like you have lost your memory from during your time as missing."

She tenses up, leaning away and seeming to close up a bit. "What's that mean?"

He leans back, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude or pushy. It's just-well-sometimes it seems like you know more than you're saying that you do."

She shakes her head. "No way. Don't you think that I would tell somebody if I did?"

"Of course I do!" Nathaniel says quickly. "Please don't think that I meant to say that you aren't. However, maybe you can't for some reason. And I just want you to know that you can tell me anything." He smiles, probably to try and ease that tension. His comments throw me off. What does that mean for my theory? Is he lying to test her or remind her? Or am I wrong? How could I be wrong? It all seems to line up and point to him! Or maybe Nino and Alya were right. Maybe I have some sort of ulterior motive, but it isn't jealousy. Maybe it's just protectiveness for my close friend, and my need to fulfill my promise. That sounds right. "So, ready to dive back into history?"

I watch Marinette bite her lip, and then she says something that shocked me. "There is one thing that I remember."

Nathaniel leans close, paying close attention to her and making sure that she knows he cares. "Want to talk about it?"

She chuckles, sounding almost bitter. "I vaguely remember this person. It's like they're lurking in the edges of my head. I know they meant something to me. They didn't seem like a villain, or like the person that kidnapped me. I'm not sure who that was, but know it's not them. I don't think they were trying to hurt me in any way, actually. I feel like I associated them with safety, but it makes no sense. It seemed like he cared, but I don't remember anything about him. I can't even recall a name. How sad is that?" She shakes her head, shutting her eyes. I sit down on the ground, shocked. Who could that be? "I must sound crazy."

"No!" Nathaniel says, and I note the almost sad look on his face. "No, you don't sound crazy at all. But you don't remember anything? You can't think of even any clue related to him to what happened?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Look, Nathaniel, please don't tell anyone what I said. I don't want anyone to think I'm making progress and push me, or search for and hurt this guy. I know he didn't do anything to me, and so I need to wait and see if I recall anything else. I don't want anyone to know about him."

He nods his head in understanding. "Don't worry. It'll be our secret, Mari."

I hate that he uses the nickname our friend group uses for the bluenette. It isn't his to use. Why is he allowed to use it? It sounds so wrong to hear from his lips. How did they ever become so close?

Does Marinette love him? Does Marinette love someone else, maybe even that boy she referenced to the artist sitting with her?

"I should go." She stands, gathering her stuff. "Thank you so much for the help, Nathaniel. That was awesome, and I'm so glad that you've been supporting me and helping me hide out a bit."

"It's not a problem, Mari." Again with the nickname. I wish I could flay him alive for using it! "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Even with her back to me, I can tell she's grinning. "Of course! See you."

She walks out past me, and thankfully she doesn't notice me hiding out and watching her leave. Taking a shaky breath, I stand up. I glance at my bag beside me, where Plagg lays asleep. For a moment, I consider waking him up and saying something to him, or to see if he's been listening. However, I decide against it. I have something else I want to do.

I turn the corner, and walk up to the table where my redheaded classmate is gathering his stuff. "Hello, Nathaniel."

* * *

 **So there was Chapter Four for you guys! I hoe you enjoyed it. What do you think of Adrien's behavior and his apparent "change of heart" when it comes to his feelings for Marinette? How about Marinette's behavior towards him and Nathaniel? Any specific thoughts on it? What do you think will happen? And what about that mysterious boy she mentioned to Nathaniel? Any idea who that might be? Or is she making it up? Any preference on who she ends up with at the moment? I'm assuming most of you guys will vote for Adrien, but I am curious if any of you like her and Nathaniel. xD Remember to read, favorite, and/or review if you guys are interested and would like to show your support! Not that you have to, but it is always awesome to see. cx**

 **Now, here are my responses to your reviews!**

 **izzy : Ah yes, the questions everyone wants answered. It'll all be revealed in due time, no worries. I'm glad you love it so far! I love writing it. And I'm glad you were excited for this chapter! Hopefully it was as good as you were hoping for.**

 **Commander Chandell 919 : Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm so glad that my writing is that good. As for writing it down, technically I am writing each chapter as I go. However, I do have a loose plot that I am following, so certain aspects are planned. Others I am implementing as I feel the need to. I also recently had an idea for a twist, which I am working on implementing, but I do have a plan. However, many of the finer details are still being worked out. I'm so glad you love it! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Ivette Agreste : I'm glad it was great, and you're welcome for responding! Feel free to guess with any theories that you have. I love seeing what others think might be occurring in my stories. c: And ah, don't worry. We will be finding out what they did to to her, although I cannot guarantee when. This is partly due to an important decision I have to make, and while I think I have an answer, I am still considering it a bit longer just to be sure.**

 **Amazing-Thalia-Grace : Ahhh, I can't believe I missed that pun! D: I will have to remember it for next time. And I'll glad it was a great chapter! I will try to think through lines a bit more for puns next time. c;**

 **mayuralover : Haha, don't worry, my intent is definitely to confuse you guys for now. And those are both good guesses! We'll just have to wait and see if you are right. :p**

 **black neko hime : That's a huge relief! And nice observations. We will be finding out more about that as the story progresses, but I promise that it will all make sense. And ooh, yes, we will definitely be finding out what she was doing sneaking out. Whether you are right or not will be revealed. c: I'm glad it was a great chapter!**

 **life as a demigod : I'm glad it seems strange, as that is the intent. :p We will definitely see more on that trail! And I'm glad you like how I am writing Chat. We will be seeing a lot more of him. c;**

 **Thank you again for all of your support! It means so much to me, and I will admit that I was not suspecting so much for my first story in this fandom, especially since it has all been so positive. You guys are awesome. Thank you for supporting me and my story!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter Five - Confrontation**

 **Woot woot! Guess who's back in business! :D Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've been scrambling to write down my ideas that I keep getting for stories in this fandom, as well as studying for finals. However, it's summer now! So now I'm ready to get you guys an update here, because you deserve it. c: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Adrien's Point of View_

* * *

Nathaniel practically drops everything as he spins around, obviously taken by surprise. When he sees it's me, he relaxes, only to stiffen, probably because he sees my expression. A look of confusion takes his face as he raises to his full height. I'm sure his reasoning to excuse it would be that it makes him feel safe or that he did it unconsciously, but I think it makes him look even more guilty.

"Uh, hey, Adrien." He says, scratching the back of his neck and looking confused, if not a bit nervous. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." I respond, maintaining eye contact and staying in his way. "Just here to talk to a friend."

"Is Nino here then?" He asks, glancing around. I can't tell if he's just trying to play dumb, or if he actually realizes that I am here to talk to him. "I guess that's not why." He finally says after we stand there for a few moments in silence. "Well, Marinette is gone...Not to mention she doesn't seem very interested in hanging out with you right now." I have to keep myself from snapping at him for bringing that up. He's suddenly gotten so much more confident recently. It's infuriating. "So...Are you saying _I'm_ that friend?"

I nod my head, folding my arms as I do. "Why yes, I do mean you, Nathaniel."

He raises his eyebrows, and mumbles under his breath, "I didn't realize we were friends, Agreste. I have a feeling that we aren't." Obviously that comment wasn't meant for me to hear, but I did anyways. So he's suspicious of _my_ motives for this talk? Please, _he_ is the suspicious one here. "Shall we sit?" He asks this at normal volume, gesturing to the table he and Marinette were previously sitting at.

However, before I can answer, someone calls from behind us, "Hey Nathaniel, are you coming?"

We both glance in the voice's direction, before looking back at each other. The redhead smiles in obvious relief and has the nerve to look me in the eyes with obvious amusement as he gathers up his stuff and says, "Well, I guess that chat will have to wait. I promised Juleka and Rose that I'd go to a concert with them, and I wouldn't want to keep two lovely ladies waiting. Surely you understand that?"

Then he walks out, looking so pleased that I wouldn't be surprised if he started whistling. I just blew my chance to talk to him about anything! With my luck, he'll tell Marinette about this little confrontation, and she'll be even more bent on staying away from me. In fact, I'm pretty much back to square one now, seeing as I'm no better off than I was earlier today.

No, that's a lie. I got to hear at least part of Marinette's conversation with Nathaniel, and the part that interests me is the part about remembering something. I need to ask her about that, even if I have to do so in a very unsubtle manner.

* * *

 _Chat Noir's Point of View_

* * *

I stride towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, hoping that I appear more confident than I actually am. It's still pretty early in the day, and I try my best not to go out at night. While normally people flock to Ladybug and adore her, since Ladybug disappeared, people have been giving me a lot more attention. It felt good for about point two seconds, and then it went sour. I already get enough attention as Adrien Agreste. Now that it happens as Chat Noir too, it can cause me to be quite miserable. It's one reason I have been acting at night more when akumas aren't around, because the popularity makes me incredibly uncomfortable.

However, I'm willing to push all of those thoughts aside to try and figure out what is going on with Marinette. All for the sake of my lady, of course. And because Marinette is my friend. No other reasons there. However, this doesn't stop me from trying to go quickly while not seeming suspicious. I don't want to get caught by fans. Then I'll never get to talk to Marinette.

Thankfully I reach the door without attracting anyone's gaze. With the significant break in akuma attacks, attention has seemed to be dwindling a bit, even though I try my best to keep on top of patrolling and such. Not that I mind the lack of attention, since it lets me accomplish what I need in a timely fashion. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walk inside. However, I quickly stop short as my ears are graced with the sound of raised and angry voices.

"Mama, would you just leave it alone?" That is definitely Marinette's voice. Seeing as no one has noticed my arrival, I creep as silently as I can to peer into where all the ruckus is coming from: the kitchen. Sure enough, my classmate stands inside, scowling at her mother with her hands balled into fists. What the heck has gotten into her? "I'm doing my best, and you're pushing it!"

"I'm just trying to help, Marinette! My daughter disappeared for a year without a trace, then reappears out of nowhere with no idea what happened to her. Can you blame me for wanting to find out? For caring about her?" Her mother sounds exasperated, but also sounds as if she's potentially trying to guilt-trip her daughter.

Marinette opens her mouth to respond, but then another voice joins the fray: her father. "Marinette, your mother is right. We just want to help you."

"Butt out of it then, papa!" She snaps in response, and both of her parents flinch in surprise. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Marinette herself looks surprised that she said that, but then she continues in her tirade. "I get that you want to help. But if you wanted to help, you would drop the subject and leave me alone! I already get enough crap about it from everyone else. Questions everywhere, no matter where I go!" Sounds like my life. She should look into getting an alter ego if she wants to avoid that. Of course, I don't actually mean that, because that would make my life ten times harder when it comes to tracking her. Hopefully, once we've cleared this mess up, the attention will die down and she'll have no need for another identity. Not that Mari would make a bad hero... "Why can't I be allowed to forget about it here?"

"Because we need you to try and remember something!" Now her mom sounds like she's matching her daughter in anger. I'm honestly shocked at these reactions. Sweet Marinette and her kind parents yelling at each other? It doesn't seem possible. Apparently tensions are running high, probably due to whatever is going on with Mari. I have to fix this, so that her relationship with her parents can go back to normal. Although, to be fair, I doubt all the blame can be put on my friend. Her parents don't seem to be doing super well at helping her out all that much either. "We can't catch whoever did it if you don't. Don't you want justice?"

"Of course I do! You're acting as if I'm not even _trying_ to remember." Marinette throws her hairs in the air, turning away from her parents. "But I can't do it with everyone trying to shove the fact that I need to down my throat. If I remember something, I'd obviously tell someone. I want to fix this mess as much as anyone else!" Now she's lying again. Why is she doing that? I don't see a point to it! "But I need space to do so!"

I rush back to the counter, and decide to halt this argument before it can continue any longer. "Um, hello? Is anyone here?"

From the back I hear her father say, "We'll talk more about this and your attitude later, young lady. I forgot the store was open, and we don't want to leave a bad impression. But we're far from done with this conversation. Understand?"

Then out her parents come, looking quite overwhelmed. Her father ends up doing the talking. "Hello and welcome to-" He halts, eyes wide as he sees that I am the one standing there. "Oh my goodness, Chat Noir! It's an honor! What can we do for you? Please, feel free to pick from anything you want. It's all on the house."

I chuckle lightly, slightly uncomfortable from the offer. While I keep my attention on these two, I do notice Marinette creep out to see from the back, and see her tense up upon noticing me. If she weren't guilty and hiding something, we wouldn't be doing this. And she most certainly wouldn't be acting like that. This is her fault, so I don't see why she should be reacting this way. However, I guess that's just her luck. She'll just have to deal with it. She glares at me, but I ignore her, speaking to her father.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm not here to buy anything." I say as graciously as I can, hoping it won't offend them. "Actually, I'm here to talk to your daughter, if she's around."

"Marinette!" Shouts her mother, and Marinette winces, glaring at her mother.

"I'm right here." She rubs her ears, looking quite frustrated before looking back at me. She seems quite torn between being angry, nervous, and fearful. That is quite the mix.

"Hello, Marinette!" I say cheerfully, pretending that there is absolutely nothing wrong, which seems to freak her out as her parents gazes swivel between the two of us. "How are you? How's your hand?"

This gives her parents a start, and her father reaches for her hands, although she quickly pulls them out of his reach and glares at me. "They're fine, thank you very much."

Her father, however, does not seem convinced. "What happened to your hand, Marinette?" It has a slightly ominous tone to it, the kind that parents use when telling their kids that it is time to spill. However, when she says nothing, he turns attention to me, gesturing hopelessly to her. "What did she do?"

Marinette's attention snaps back to me, and I'm taken aback by the pleading look on her face as she silently implores me not to tell. I already said I wouldn't, but to see her silently beg like this is even more concerning. Why does she want it to be a secret? No matter how hard I try, I don't have the slightest clue as to what is happening right now.

"Oh, she just slipped last night on her balcony. It was quite the tumble. It looked like she had landed on her hand in a funny fashion, and while she said she was fine, I just wanted to check to make sure it wasn't one of those things where it becomes more painful later." I surprise even myself with how smoothly I deliver the lie.

Her mother folds her arms, looking sternly at Marinette. "And just what were you doing out on your balcony last night? I thought you went up to your room to sleep?"

While looking relieved that her secret wasn't revealed, she doesn't look super enthused to have to come up with an excuse. However, even though I see she's mentally scrambling, she does deliver one. "I couldn't sleep, so I went out to think. I was also hoping that maybe it might help me remember something. You know, since everyone wants me to do that?" Geez, that's definitely a subtle dig at her parents. If they tell her not to do that, then they're hypocrites, so they can't really get mad at her.

Before anyone can ask, I add, "I only saw it happen while I was passing on patrol."

"So..." Her father says, turning his attention back to me and raising his eyebrows, "Was that the whole reason you came here today?"

"Oh no!" I say, shaking my head with a laugh. "After looking so hard for her while she was missing, I just wanted to stop in and find out how Marinette was doing. Have a bit of a talk, you know? And I figured late at night on her balcony was not the best place to do so." When they frown a bit, I add, "I won't push her, of course. But you never know. After studying her case for so long, anything could be a clue, and even with her return, I'm not giving up finding out who did it. I have time anyways, with the significant lack of akumas recently." We stand there for a few moments, and then I decide that I might as well just pose a question to them. "Would it be alright if I talked to Marinette for a little bit?"

Her parents glance at each other, and then nod. "That should be fine. Marinette?"

Marinette begrudgingly nods as well, obviously not willing to give herself away to avoid me. "I suppose that would be fine. Since he tried so hard to find me and all."

She leads me upstairs, and once we're in her room, carefully shut the door and locks it behind her. Then her attention snaps to me as she arches an eyebrow in question. "Why did you cover for me down there, kitty?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Purrincess?" I respond, seating myself on her desk chair and leaning against the desk it accompanies. "I wasn't covering for you. I was merely keeping your secret as a bartering chip. After all, a favor for a favor. Am I right?"

"Aren't heroes supposed to be generous?" She points out as a counter, frowning. "Shouldn't you just be doing that as a gift?"

I shake my head. "Heroes don't give gifts to people of suspicion." She pouts, seating herself on her bed. "So, since I'm keeping your secret, you owe me a favor."

"And what favor would that be?" She asks in response, flopping backwards on the bed. "I'm sure it will be quite amazing."

"Each time I cover for you," I say slowly, to make sure she catches all the information, "You have to tell me something else about what happened to you."

She snaps back into a sitting position, staring at me with wide and shocked eyes. "I can't do that."

I lean forward, resting my chin on my hand. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to go tell your parents where you really injured yourself last night..."

Then Marinette is on her feet, violently shaking her head. "No, there's no need for that."

" _Paw_ some. Do we have a deal then?" I'm quite confident that we do after that reaction, and smirk in satisfaction as she paces.

"Fine." She says in defeat, finally realizing that there's no way out of this.

I smirk widely. "Good. Now, for my first piece of information-"

However, she shakes her head again, catching me off guard. "Nope. You said that I have to tell you some information. You did not say that I have to tell you something that you ask about." She smirks in triumph, and if I cursed, I would be cursing right now. "And all I can tell you is that my kidnapping was connected with Ladybug."

I can't tell if she figured that I knew that or not, but it isn't very helpful since I did. "You're quite helpful, aren't you?" It's a rhetorical question, although I wouldn't mind an answer as to why she isn't being helpful. Sadly, she offers none. "Can I at least see your hand?"

She makes her way over and extends the hand towards me. I take it in my hand, carefully examining it. It's still red where she punched the wall, but it does look better. She must have put more ice on it, or made some attempts to heal it. I'm relieved, because despite her actions, I don't want to see my purrincess hurt.

I move to pull my hand away, but then she grabs it, seeming almost desperate. We're holding hands, and all I can think is that it is incredibly awkward. She makes eye contact with me, and after a minute of uncomfortable and stifling silence, I pull my hand away and flash her a confused look.

"Um, I'm sorry." She apologizes, stepping back and going beet red. "You obviously don't trust me and that was out of line. It's just, well, your presence seems to wake everything up." The statement sounds so odd, but something does seem to be flickering her eyes.

"I-It's not that I don't _trust_ you..." I protest, trying to search for some reason to offer her.

"You just don't trust me." She finishes, sighing and fiddling with one of her pigtails. "No, I get it. I wouldn't either with how I'm acting."

"Is someone threatening you, Marinette?" I ask, and while she doesn't respond, the look in her eyes suggests that yes, that is exactly the case. "That's why you aren't telling anyone. Because you or someone close to you will be hurt if you do." She still doesn't respond, and so I decide to offer her a bit of a chance. "Look, just because I don't trust you now doesn't mean I couldn't grow to trust you again."

She turns her attention back to me, and I see a glimmer of hope and life in her eyes that was not there before. "Really? How can I help that happen?"

"By telling me more about what you remember." This seems to shut her down as she closes off again, turning away from me.

"You'll trust me again if I tell you?" She asks after a minute of silence and what I assume is contemplation. "And you won't tell anyone? Not a single soul?"

"Yes." I nod, knowing that I will have to break this when I update Ladybug.

She looks back to me with big, sad eyes. "Promise?"

I inwardly cringe as I nod and say much more confidently than I feel, "Promise." Another promise, and one that I will have to intentionally break. Do I have the heart to do so? The mere idea of trying to keep both of my promises has me tied up in knots.

Fate must be laughing at me.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I remember this...This boy." I perk my attention up, wondering if this will be about what she told Nathaniel. If it is, then I won't even have to try and bring it up without telling her how I know. Or it's new information. Either way, it should be a win. "My brain says he is safety, comfort, and kindness." Her gaze hardens, flashing. "But it's all wrong."

"All wrong?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She softens, shaking her head. "I don't know why I said that. He was good. I could feel it. He never did anything wrong to me. He never hurt me. They never sent him to inflict pain. They always sent him to heal." Her rambling doesn't make complete sense to me.

"Did you care for him?" I ask, not sure how else to suggest it and not sure why I care.

"No!" The response is quick and harsh as her eyes flash to life, only to dull again as she softens once more. "I mean, I don't know. I...I don't think so. I like somebody else." She blushes as she avoids my gaze, and suddenly I feel incredibly uncomfortable. Is it just me, or has the room gotten hotter?

"We...Well, I should be going." I stutter, standing and heading for her door. "I'm assuming you won't be telling me anything else today?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. You have to earn _my_ trust too."

A part of me asks if I can trust anything she tells me. I ignore it, gives her a salute, and then walk out onto the balcony. It's time to head home and mull this over with a tiny kwami and his camembert.

* * *

 **Alright, so there we have it! This was originally supposed to be a big confrontation and argument between Adrien and Nathaniel, but whenever I tried to write it, it felt incredibly out of character with both. I will make sure to have a better one later, as soon as I find it fitting, but for now I think this is better for the sake of staying in character. Hopefully this chapter was okay. I don't love it, but I needed some way to get Marinette to start giving Chat some more information. Just to make things interesting, I am contemplating throwing a bit of a Marinette perspective in next chapter (if not for the whole chapter) to give the audience some information that the characters do not have. Let me know your opinions in a review! Also, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Sorry if it seemed stiff or wooden. What do you think of this mysterious boy? What do you think of Marinette's sudden change of heart towards Chat? Is it good or bad? What do you think of her interactions with her parents? Hopefully it was at least interesting to read. Feel free to let me know if you have any tips on how I could do better with that next time!  
**

 **And now, let me respond to all of your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much for the support you guys have been giving me! It really helps me keep writing and feel comfortable putting other stories on here. I can't believe how supportive this fandom is! c:  
**

 **izzy : Ahhh yes cliff hangers are always fun. c; And don't worry, we'll be finding out if Nathaniel had any part in it, or at least if he claims to, in a later chapter (one that should be occurring soon), although there are references this chapter. And aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much.**

 **p3pp3rmintt : I'm glad you like it and that you think it is interesting! And I'm actually really glad that you think Marinette's reaction does not currently make any sense. It shouldn't based off of what I've currently told you guys. For the crying thing, it wasn't so much that he had plans, but more the tone he said it in. Keep in mind that Marinette practically idolizes him, and so whenever he basically snapped that he had plans with Chloe at her, it made her feel horrible since he is normally super nice. However, this is _not_ the reason Marinette is avoiding him. Keep in mind we are only seeing this through Adrien's point of view, and this is the only thing he can think of that he has done. However, it is certainly not the only thing at play. I do intend on putting a Marinette perspective in, but I would like to hold out on it a bit longer just because it will be revealing a few more things that I'd like to wait to show (however, as I said, I might consider showing a bit next chapter). And ah yes, now that you speak of it, I do mean to put that in. I hadn't been sure of where it should be or how much I should put in, but since you've expressed interest, I now have an idea of when I can do it. As you can see, I did a bit of that this chapter! Hopefully you appreciated it. And thank you! I definitely appreciate you asking about that, as I wanted it to be something that seemed out of place or bothersome. **

****wildchild . kw** : We'll have to see, so no guarantees from me. c: However, I've been considering doing a one-shot where they end up together, so whatever happens in this story, that could be something I'd look into if people were interested. (Also sorry for the weird thing with your username, it won't let me just type it normally.)  
**

 **mayuralover : Yep, here we have it! While I was a bit mean this chapter, we did get to see Adrien make a fool of himself. As for Nathaniel, well, he certainly seems suspicious. We will see later if he has as anything to hide.**

 **Anyways, please follow/favorite/review if you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit short as well. :c Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Not a Chapter, but an Announcement

**Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint, but this chapter is not an update. Firstly, I'm putting this here to apologize for not doing anything with this story in a while. I try to stay on top of updating stories, especially when I know they still have people reading them, however I've slipped up a bit while doing this. My apologies for that, however I've been having some issues figuring out where I am going in this story. I had an ending all mapped out and had all the plot points in place, however I was struggling to have solid reasons for why different things happened. It felt like there was too much that couldn't be explained well enough to not feel like a cop out, which was hard to handle. So, I thought stuff through, and did some remapping of the story line. I came up with something, but I'm still not happy with it and feel that it would cause a few contradictions with what is already written.**

 **So secondly, I'm here to say I am going to take a bit of a break with this story till I can properly work out the story. I have worked out a full plot to my other two stories on here, and so I will keep updating those in the meantime as well as possibly putting another mapped out story or two on here. How many I put up will depend on how long I know each of them are and how long it takes me to sort this one out. However, I swear I'm not giving up on this story, but I know I want it to be the best it can be and something that I'm proud of, which currently isn't happening. This might involve me doing some editing of past chapters. I'll say whether or not I did that the next time I update this story with an actual update.**

 **I don't feel like it's fair to leave you guys in the dark, and while this might not seem super fair either, I think it's the fairest thing to do for the sake of the story but also for the sake of you guys. I need to figure out where the heck I'm going, even if it means certain chapters getting completely scrapped and rewritten. Hopefully it won't come to that, but if it does, I'll let you know. Honestly, if that were to happen, I'd probably end up just publishing the story separately and then after a few days of having a chapter up here that said the rewrite was up, I'd delete this one simply because I can't have two up. Hopefully it won't come to that, but we'll see based on where my story line mapping takes me.**

 **Again, I'm super sorry, but I hope you guys understand that I want to do the story justice, and that currently I don't think I'm doing so. I promise I will get this back to you guys as soon as possible.**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. This Version's Deletion is Upon Us

**This Version's Deletion is Upon Us**

 **Okay, so that name was probably way more dramatic than I needed it to be. cx However, it _is_ the truth. By Monday next week, I'll have deleted this version of the story, because the newest one will be up today! I'm not sure whether this chapter will post before it is up or after though. That's why I'm leaving this story up for a little while.**

 **The story line has gotten a major revamp, and I think it's ten times better than before. The basic idea is still the same, as you will see when you read the new chapter one, which stays super close to the one on this story. However, it is quickly going to branch out differently, and I think that it's honestly going to be super exciting and way better than the original plan. c; But don't worry! There will still be lots of drama and twists, and we'll be hitting every aspect of the love square at least once. This is unlike my original plan which was to mainly hang with Adrienette and Marichat, which are my two favorites. I'm going to be quiet now before I completely give away what I have planned. xD**

 **But hey! I do want to say thank you _so much_ for all the support I've been given so far. Without all the support, I'm sure I would have just chosen to dump the story. After all, a lack of interest doesn't offer much reason to keep writing a story if you are also uninterested. And I'll admit, I even contemplated ditching it anyways because I wasn't sure where the story was going. However, you guys helped me decide to rewrite it instead, and I'm super glad that I did, or else this - hopefully awesome - plot wouldn't have happened! So thank you to you guys too. c:**

 **If for some reason you guys want me to keep this version of the story up, let me know and I'd be willing to leave it up and just tag "old" on so that the other can have the ugly "rewrite" dropped from its name. Otherwise I'm just going to delete it, since there's not much reason to keep it up.**

 **See you at the rewritten version (hopefully)!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
